1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the areas of computer networks and networked devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices configured to be implanted in a subject and create a communications network within the subject. The present invention has applications in the areas of computer science, biology, and medicine.
2. The Related Art
Individuals suffering from a wide variety of illnesses and physical disabilities require constant or frequent monitoring and/or medical intervention to survive, or at least maintain a relatively normal lifestyle. Examples of such diseases include heart disease, cancer, and Parkinson""s disease. Treatment of heart disease can require heart rate and/or blood pressure monitoring to detect dangerous physiological states as well as the administration of drugs to reduce or eliminate those states. Often medication or other intervention (e.g., defibrillation) must be provided immediately for best effect. Other diseases, including cancer and Parkinson""s disease, often require long-termxe2x80x94or perpetualxe2x80x94delivery of medication. In some cases, delivery is optimized by providing the medication during certain time periods.
Advances in the miniaturization of electronics and mechanical devices have provided various implantable devices to meet these needs. Internal heart monitors and pacemakers can provide constant detection and intervention to treat heart disease. Implanted drug delivery devices can provide programmed delivery of medications. Often these devices include on-board computers, and, in some cases, these computers can communicate with external devices to exchange data and instructions (see, e.g., Morgan and Richards 1995; Prutchi and Paul 1998; Snell and Levin 1998).
However, implanted medical devices are not designed to communicate with other such devices. Rather, device designs attempt to include both monitoring and intervention functions (e.g., drug delivery or stimulus) in a single unit. This design philosophy increases the complexity of the implanted device, thereby increasing the cost of the device and reducing its reliability. In addition, the use of single devices reduces or eliminates the ability to efficiently gather and aggregate physiological data from various points in the body. Such widespread data gathering can be useful given the body""s highly coupled biochemical systems. For example, some disorders (for example, endocrine disorders) could be better addressed by monitoring and treating the body at disparate locations. Present implanted medical device designs preclude such options.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide implanted medical devices that can be linked in a network so that separate, specialized implanted devices can perform monitoring and intervention functions. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide networked implanted devices to collect and communicate data on the holistic physiological state of a patient at one or more remote internal locations. These advantages and more are provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides methods, devices, and software to implement networks of devices internal and/or external to a host. Such networks can address the shortcomings described above in addition to provide additional information about the host. Examples of such additional information include, without limitation, the host""s location and/or local external environment. Thus, the present invention will be seen to address important needs in gathering medical and biological data.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a network device that can be implanted in a subject. The device of the invention is configured to communicate over a computer network. In one embodiment, the device of the invention includes an internal interface in physiological communication with the subject. The internal interface is coupled with, and configured to send signals to, a processor. The processor is configured to receive and process the signals, and is further configured to communicate over a computer network with another such device. The processor is further coupled with a computer memory for storing data and instructions, an external interface for sending and receiving signals over the computer network, and a power source.
In a more particular embodiment of the device of the invention, the internal interface comprises a sensor. The sensor can include an antibody detection component. The antibody detection component can be configured to include antibodies directed to tumor-specific antigens, a virus or viral product, a bacterium or bacterial product, or a metabolite of the subject. The sensor can also be configured to measure a physiological parameter of the subject. Examples of relevant physiological parameters include, without limitation, heart rate, blood oxygen concentration, blood flow rate, temperature, and blood pH.
In one embodiment, the device is implanted at an internal location in the subject. Alternatively, the device can be implanted transdermally such that a portion of the device (e.g., an interface) is exposed through the subject""s skin. The device can also be mounted on the skin of the subject, or worn by the subject. The devices can be configured to communicate with sources and computer networks external to, and/or remote from, the subject.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for monitoring the physiological condition of a subject. In one embodiment, a device of the invention is implanted in a subject. Communication is established with the subject, and at least one physiological parameter of the subject is determined using the device. The measured parameter is communicated using the device over a computer network. Communication can include sending a signal to another implanted device or to an external receiver. The device can also receive signals from a second such device. In one embodiment, a therapeutic substance is dispensed under control of such a second device.
In another embodiment of this second aspect of the invention, a determination is made whether a signal should be sent to such second device and sending such signal if a positive determination is made. In still another embodiment, a signal is received from a networked device by the implanted device. The signal is processed and a determination is made whether the signal is interpretable and, if the signal is interpretable, then determining whether an action is required. The action is executed if required.
In another embodiment, the present invention is able to monitor and/or control artificial organs such as an artificial heart, kidney, pancreas, etc., as well as monitor and/or control a prosthetic device such as an artificial limb, eye, tooth, etc.
These and other aspects and advantages will become apparent when the Description below is read in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings.